Virus of the Millenium
by kurama idol
Summary: Hideki is assisted by a mysterious foreigner to help protect Chi from a power crazy man who wants to use Chi to control the world.
1. Default Chapter

Virus of the Millenium  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Chobits.  
  
Hideki sat slumped over in his chair, wondering how he was supposed to study in the middle of all the chaos. His apartment had been mysteriously ransacked and the damage to the walls and ceiling was being fixed now. Chi was with his trusted landlord, who had been extremely helpful about his predicament. She had sent him here to study for his upcoming test. Seriously, study?!?! In this noise?!?! He sighed wearily and tried to concentrate.  
The only place in the entire mall that had had an open seat had been here, and he had only spotted the seat by a lucky chance. It really was unfortunate that it was right outside the International Convention for whatever. That stupid convention had attracted so much attention that the swarms trying to get in and see the exhibits were overwhelming. Hideki again tried to read his cram math book and immediately gave up. He snapped it shut , causing nearby people to cringe.  
A male persocom guard started bleeping extremely loudly all of a sudden, saying, "Alert! Virus! Alert!" Hideki ignored the sound and kept struggling towards the doors of freedom, but was unable to make any more than two feet headway, so turned with the crowds to see what the ruckus was all about. A guy, who looked about Hideki's age, was being threatened by three of the persocom guards, who kept ceaselessly bleeping in mechanical voices, "Alert! Virus! Alert!" The boy tried to evade the androids and found himself surrounded.  
"Hold it, people," a police officer said, attempting to get over to the androids and the boy. "It's alright, Officer Biroku," a female police officer said, already using her remote to turn off the machines.  
Hideki decided that the officer was pretty hot looking. (The girl, of course.) She took a sweeping glance at the boy and dismissed him.  
"Hey," the pretty officer said as the boy started walking quickly towards the doors with a little bubble of space around him as people gawked, "you wouldn't by any chance be carrying a powerful virus on you, would ya?" The guy spun around and looked incredulously at her.  
"Are you kidding, or what?"  
"That's what I thought," she mumbled. "Officer Biroku, would you mind getting a system checkup on these three 'coms? I think they're malfunctioning."  
"Sure thing, Miss Ummei," Officer Biroku shouted, straining his voice over the restarted conversation in the mall.  
Miss Ummei, Hideki thought. Nice name. He strolled out of the mall double doors and started running, wondering if he was late for his shift at Club Pleasure. One of his co-workers had called in sick, and Hideki was given the "honor" of taking his place. Ugh. I hope my boss doesn't notice that I'm late. That would be really, really, really, really bad. Hideki winced thinking about the one other time he had been considerably late. "I give you this wonderful job and you come in late? Come on! Shape up!" He started sprinting now. Just one more corner to go...... WHAM!  
Hideki slammed right into someone running in the opposite direction. "Oh sorry, I..." he trailed off. It was the guy that had been accused of carrying a virus.  
"Hey, aren't you..."  
"Oh," the boy said, "you must have seen me at the mall. Yeah, it was me."  
"So are you really carrying a virus on you?" Hideki asked, knowing he sounded nosy.  
"Didn't you even listen? I said heck no!" the boy exclaimed.  
"Hm. Hey, what's you're name?"  
"Conrad. Conrad Viscio."  
"Whoa, are you foreign or something?"  
"Yeah. My family originated in Italy. We moved here a couple of years ago."  
"So you live with your parents?"  
"Nah; they died in an accident a while back. I lived at the orphanage for a few months and now I've started looking for work."  
Hideki thought about that for a moment. Club Pleasure's owner had always been muttering about how he needed some more help around the place. This could be the chance he was waiting for(Not to mention that he'd been waiting for a really, really looong time.)Besides, this Conrad guy seemed pretty nice; he'd be a good co-worker.  
"Um, hey," Hideki voiced, "I think I might know a place for you to get a job."  
"Really?" asked Conrad," 'cause I've been looking all over the place and haven't found any vacancies, although it's probably because I'm foreign."  
"Oh, don't be so glum; of course I can find you a job. I know just the place. Come with me!"  
Hideki started running, and was almost hit by a car as he ran across the street. Conrad looked really worried as they bent over and panted in front of Club Pleasure. "What, ya don't like it?" Hideki questioned.  
"Naw, it's just that you're a real risk-taker, and I don't know if I can be that sort of a person."  
"Don't worry, you'll learn," Hideki said reassuringly, if reassuringly can even apply to this situation. "Let's go introduce you to your new master," he joked. Conrad looked kind of worried, then settled for a nervous grin. Man, this guy's jumpy, Hideki thought. I'd better watch out for him.  
The two strolled in the front door of the building, and were greeted by a "ching" from the laptop on the front desk and a loud shout.  
"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN, HIDEKI!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES! WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE THIS TI-... oh, hello. And who might you be?"  
"He's looking for work, sir," Hideki started.  
"Oh really? Well, you've come to the right place. We currently have one job open: busboy! Do you want it?"  
What's going on here? I thought I was busboy, Hideki thought.  
"Uh, sure, if it doesn't interfere with anyone else's job, sir," Conrad voiced uncertainly.  
"Wonderful, simply wonderful. Now, Hideki, please show him around, as he will be your partner now."  
Partner? Uh-oh. Does that mean I get half pay?  
The manager went back to his work, acting as though they weren't here and never had been. Hideki pushed Conrad in the direction of the back of the store, where he got his work supplies.  
"I'll show you around," Hideki said. Conrad nodded, looking as though he was determined not to give up on this job so as not to insult Hideki.  
This is going to be a long day... 


	2. Chapter 2

Virus of the Millenium  
Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Chobits.  
  
Hideki stretched as he walked home from work. It had been a hectic day, what with Conrad by his side. Conrad infrequently made mistakes, but somehow still managed to get on Hideki's nerves. No matter; he'd survived the day and was now looking forward to getting some well-earned sleep. But of course, that never happens, now does it...  
He jangled his keys around until he found the right one, then opened the door. The strong smell of wet paint greeted him. However, Plum did not, so Hideki assumed that she was still at his manager's house with Chi.  
Bending down to take off his shoes, he bumped his head on the light switch.  
"Kuso," he muttered, flipping the switch. It had hit him on the exact same spot that the pan Conrad had thrown at him had left a bruise. Sure it was an accident. Now it was throbbing with pain. Thinking of Conrad, he started to feel some pity. Conrad was sharing a room with some freak who had as many body piercings as a beach has grains of sand, at least, according to Conrad.  
Hideki straightened up again, only to find Chi staring intently at him. "Ah!" he shouted bumping yet again into the light switch as he jerked away from Chi. "Don't do that, Chi!" he moaned.  
"Chi is most sorry," Chi said mournfully. "Chi will not do again. Is Hideki alright?"  
"Ugh, yeah, Chi," Hideki grimaced. "I need to get some sleep now, if that's alright with you."  
"Of course!" Chi exclaimed joyously, clutching Hideki around the waist tightly.  
"Oof...okay Chi, that's enough." Hideki wearily stripped himself of his jacket, and fell snoring on his futon, asleep before he hit the ground.  
  
"Hey, Hideki!"  
Hideki turned around sleepily, wondering who the heck was interrupting his peaceful walk in which he kept coming close to falling asleep. He was suffering from extreme lack of sleep.  
Conrad caught up with Hideki and started jabbering about something or other.  
He talks way too much! Geez, he's like a girl.  
"So, what do you think?"  
Hideki yawned widely in response. "Were you even listening?" Conrad asked, clearly quite put off by this. "Man, you need to get some sleep or something! Why did you stay up so late?" The last question was said with a tinge of suspicion.  
"'Cause."  
"Well, it's no wonder, what with that slave driver of a boss you have." He proceeded to mumble incoherently, probably about his pay.  
They arrived at work, only slightly late today.  
"Maybe you shouldn't work today; I would advise taking a sick leave. I mean, come on! You look like you're gonna collapse and go into REM any minute now!" Conrad exclaimed as they neared the threshold.  
"Gotta work for rent," Hideki said with slurred speech.  
"Forget your rent! I'll pay your rent! Is it worth dying by sleeping on a stove or being fired for falling asleep on the job!" Conrad pleaded.  
Hideki merely shook his head and continued walking. If only he knew why I was so tired.  
"HIDEKI!!! Where have you been! You're late!" their boss bellowed. On a normal day, Hideki would have listened to the important part of his boss's speech concerning what he had to do before ignoring him. Today, however, he tuned him out without thinking, possibly because he was desperately trying to daydream himself to sleep even though he was still standing. All he heard was a faint humming in the background. Sleep was within sight; he was finally going to get some rest-  
"-you got that?!?! HELLO? Did you get all of that? "  
"Sure thing," Hideki sighed, wishing the world wasn't so cruel and wondering what he'd just agreed to. Conrad and him walked to the rear of the joint, conversing one-sidedly. (You don't really need to know who was talking, do you?)  
"Boy is he unfair! From the way he treats his customers, you wouldn't conjecture that he treats his own employees like dirt!" Conrad commented rather viciously.  
Hideki stopped short, all sleepiness gone like the wind.  
"What did you just say?" he asked.  
"-and then...huh? Oh. What?" Conrad asked, apparently puzzled.  
"What did you just say?" Hideki repeated.  
"Uh, oh yeah! Sorry; I meant "think", not "conjecture". I guess my English teacher's rubbing off on me," Conrad replied sheepishly.  
"Right," Hideki said, apparently lost in dream world once again. However, he was really wondering what was up with Conrad. Your average teenager doesn't say "conjecture" on a normal basis. 


End file.
